


Height Department

by kilrys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilrys/pseuds/kilrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa wants to watch a movie with Iwaizumi. He got something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height Department

Also on my  [tumblr](http://naruseis.tumblr.com/post/114118409242/height-department) .   
Based on  [this](http://nsfw--hq.tumblr.com/post/109774417164/oikawa-learns-rather-quickly-that-despite-having)  post.. and I did a bad job haha orz 

* * *

 

“Hey, Iwa-chan,” in his usual flirty voice, “let’s go watch the movie I bought yesterday.” Oikawa is trying to get Iwaizumi’s attention who is in the kitchen washing the dishes that has been standing in the sink all day.

 

“You could start it without me,” says Iwaizumi trying to bug off the starting-to-be-annoying Oikawa, “I’ll catch up later,” and he continued on the pile in front of him.

 

Pouting his lips, “now this stack of ceramics is more important than your boyfriend?”

 

For all the years they’ve been together, Iwaizuki can’t still figure out how Oikawa could just manage to get to his nerves every single day and the more he can’t figure out how did he actually fall in love with him. “Who’s fault do think it is that I’ve got a bunch to wash when you should have done this while you’re staying here the whole day?” obviously starting to get pissed in his tone.

 

Oikawa does not budge, though.  _Does he ever?_  “A~ah that’s why I said I’m gonna do that later after the movie.” Oikawa could only nag more.

 

The other just walks to the side to put the clean utensils in its container and on to the cupboard for the glasses he cleansed. One thing he hate on it though is that the topmost layer is almost out of his reach and just why does Oikawa have to use a mug from there when there are tons from below.

 

Just when Iwaizumi already has his toes tipped on the floor and his lavish arms flexed up, another hand appeared in front of his. “You could always ask me for help, you know,” his hand to settle the snatched mug and then down to the edge of the counter cornering Iwaizumi. Oikawa sure knows how to tease.

 

And did he just make him  _snap_.

 

Iwaizumi turned his face to him, “you really don’t know when to stop, do you?” only to get more annoyed by the smirk on Oikawa’s face. With blood boiling in his head, he held Oikawa by the collar and clenched a fist pulling him closer, “who do you think you are power tripping with your height?” pulling him yet another step closer and now his lips on him.

 

Oikawa backed but Iwaizumi did not allow longer than an inch. From Oikawa’s collar, Iwaizumi’s hand traveled up to the side of his neck, the other on his hip. His kiss on Oikawa getting rougher and hotter he could hear the other trying to catch his breath; probably from the shock of what he did or the hasty exchange in their mouths, little did the irked Iwaizumi cared.

 

Iwaizumi then gave way for air for both of them the next moment but the mighty Oikawa was rather panting and his face drowned in scarlet. “Iwa-chan, you are so mean!”

 

 _Now_ see who has the smirk on his face.

 

Seemed to be having unfinished business, without another word, Iwaizumi had his lean hands on Oikawa’s sides and tugged him so there’s no space in between them and went on back to his lips which went along to the lines of Oikawa’s neck leaving a shallow mark but enough to let out a sweet, soft moan from the other. His hand held him tighter only to turn him around making them switch places and heave him up to the counter just so easily Oikawa’s taller height had nothing to say.

 

Oikawa in a much better position, wrapped around his legs on Iwaizumi’s waist seemingly pleasured as Iwaizumi was making his way under his shirt ready to get rid of it,  _and he did_.

 

Passionate kisses lead on to something else; they both knew from the start. Now the remaining dishes and the movie that Oikawa wanted to watch so badly have to wait longer. 

 

Well, he had better. They  _both_ had.


End file.
